one_shot_west_marchesfandomcom-20200213-history
Session Summaries
= This is a section for longform summaries, if you're looking for just the hits check out At A Glance Summaries = Here is where adventurers are chronicled in length ADVENTURES Spopopopopvich Alright, so, late summary of yesterday's game, Hobgoblin scout, samurai, and head of the communist party Vladimirkolai Spopopopovitch came to town looking for someone to explore the foresty plane near the Hobgoblin camp (Hex 12E on the new map). Bellatrix and a steadily drinking Derek signed up for the adventure. Along the journey, they stumbled across a dilapidated log cabin chillin' just off the path. Inside, Bellatrix found some gold and Derek found a journal hidden beneath the floorboards. The journal was full of Warding Runes, though Derek was unable to uncover what these Runes were specifically meant to being warding off. Venturing forward, the party discovered that Hex 12E is not full of trees, but spires of glass, obsidian, and stone, as tall as trees, with roots in the ground, and ancient, eroded runes running up the length of each one of them. And it's a full forest of them. Derek was eventually able to uncover the fact that these runes, ancient as they are, were for a summoning ritual, and that someone, or group of someones, used the entire forest to summon Something, transmuting all of the forest into these spires as a result. The party continued onward and, in a clearing amid the spires, found a Collossi, The Armadillo. It was harmless and they made attempts to establish themselves as friends of it. It was mostly uninterested and rebuked them. When Derek attempted to keep it from leaving, using barriers and a 20ft high astral Roderik Glimmerstamp, titled Glitterstamp, it felt threatened and attempted to attack and run. Seeing it get violent while Bellatrix tried to hold onto it, Derek focused his magic and took good damage to make the Armadillo forget the last minute of events. However, the Armadillo's bleating summoned The Mouse to block the path and The Owl to its defense. The Owl teleported Derek while Bellatrix was able to avoid it, but not outrun the three Collossi. Derek found himself in a forest, which he deduced was the spire forest, but somehow in a time where the summoning ritual had not happened. There, he met The Bear, who spoke to him. The Bear explained that the 4 collossi were tasked with keeping these two alternate timelines from crashing into one another, and keeping back the previous summoning. Sensing Derek was, in fact, a glitch in reality, it took pity and swatted him back to the real world. Meanwhile, Bellatrix had begun talking her way out of her predicament, before being interupted by Derek's return. After The Owl, Mouse, and Armadillo commune with one another for a moment, they ask Bellatrix why she is here. When Bellatrix explains she is out West for her family, they decide she was harmless and weak and allow the two to leave. Bellatrix and Derek return to Vladimirkolai Spopopopovitch and tell him that no one should venture through there, with Derek also casting a barrier spell around the clearing they found the Armadillo. They then return to town, drinking, and have The Emotions. Kalkara Den So a summary of what happened today for general knowledge: The group of Caz, Cat, Bellatrix, and Kira investigated the threat of Kalkara around town that Gilan ran into. After some investigation, they found and killed one Kalkara, and then after realizing its partner was going a long distance decided to let the matter rest. Afterwards, they went to sleep and the partner tried to murder Bellatrix in her smithy, but the group intervened in time. The following things were learned: 1) By triangulating the path the Kalkara came in by, and were going to flee by, they are in the mountains to the southwest/ top left of Riley's map, in that hilly mountainy area, specifically the three yellow mountains if you draw a line from the village through the castle. 2) The Kalkara are nocturnal hunters/ assassins that work in pairs, and only kill when given a target. These ones are paid in pearls, and once they kill the target they return to the den before the next target. (They are v. v. cunning but not smart). 3) The Kalkara have a sealant on their fur that makes them more defensive and tankier; it is hardened in fire and softened by water, completely removed by salt water. 4) The target was someone who was part of the initial cast of the village (Max and family, Longstrider), and the pearls used to pay the Kalkara were not from anything in the known world (i.e. whoever paid them came from West). Meet The Neighbors Twenty Members of the Ropogon West Marsh Trading Company have arrived. They have hired us as caravan guards. They're not good, not bad, got a board of 13 directors, very wealthy individuals. They also PMCs. They're exploitave, but not evil. (spoilers they're evil) Our main contact is Bartholomew Flagstaff, Eleven Trading Leader. RWMTC is setting up a fortified Trade Post. They had some scaredy cat weak bois. G and O carved into letters. A dank fog covered the area as we traveled, and five corpse weavers jumped us. Big birds that can mimic the voice of sentients. They hunt in packs and are trying to pick off the party one by one. But we lit those mother fuckers up. We salvaged their bodies, Feathers, Beaks, Eye and some Larval Corpseweavers. Five of em, they eat red meat. We get to the camp. Gilan, Kira, and Nicholas follow some trails a few hexes up and find some ruins with some Goblins. Lenord and Hal stayed back to guard the clowns. Gilan finds alarm traps around the base Leiland hears about a Mutiny happening, Hal finds traps and alarms and shit and warnings about the Goblin Hoard. Leiland trys to smooze them a bit, trying to help them knock over the company stiff, Bartholomew, and steal from the caravan. The leaders of the mutiny talk shit and word get around. smash cut back to Gilan, Kira, and Nicholas. They attack the Goblins with Gilan bowing down two Gobl's down pretty immediatly, Nick makes a shot next and they're fuckin gonzo Kira, the child, misses and the Goblin Champion retorts with a spiked shield hit. She gets knocked down, then the goblin mob descends on her with weapons. She tucks and rolls and is just barely missing, but she's taking fire. Gilan lights 2 of them up, and deals heavy damage to one left. Nick then unloads a lighting bolt and obliterates the other three. Lighting annihalates them. Kira then kips-up, and swings to knock the Goblin Champions shield out of their hand, and then, bleeding, says "Fookin' hit me." The Goblin champ swings and misses, Kira ducks, and spins around, and murders them. Off with the arms, and bites their face. Enter The Hunter Nick was running late for his magic show, so he asked Kira for help getting there. Others expressed interest in wanting to meet the Wheezers and setting up a trade route. The group went out of the town and played a flute to summon a Wheezer to take them there. One of the Wheezer's arrived and carried the group to their settlement (named Wheezer). Once there, Slam Burgerfist attempted to cook the Wheezers an instant meal and did ... okay? The result was somewhat unimpressive dough that Wheezer thought needed more salt. The lead Wheezer (named Wheezer) came to the group and requested that they recover a flute that was stolen from them. Meanwhile, Nick went inside to perform his magic show (where he remained for the remainder of this adventure). The party was slingshotted to farther down the ravine and were unable to locate the tracks of the thief. They attempted to lure out the thief with the smell of a magical potato dish. That failed, but the attempt to make magical bread did manage to get the attention of a nearby Wheezer. Luckily for them, this Wheezer knew where the thief may be and took them to a cave nearby. Despite a crossbow bolt landing at their feet, the group decided to buff themselves and rush into the cave. As they ran, they realized the cave was twisting in an unnatural way and it kept feeling as though they were running uphill. The cave ended in a solid wall but Slam broke through it by running at top speed and landed in a new hallway where gravity pointed toward the wall. He smashed into the ground leaving a 10 foot hole. GM's note: Do not mess with Slam Burgerfist. The party went on to walk on this strange "wall" and after travelling a bit, ended up in a room with a waterfall that fell from the floor to the ceiling and formed a river that a figure was running down toward a cave (also on the ceiling). They yelled at him and he stopped before shooting his crossbow at an orb of swirling darkness on a pedestal. Gillan attempted to stop to intercept the crossbow bolt with an arrow of his own and failed. But Slam Burgerthroat jumped in the path and took the shot as Kira safely recovered the orb. Gilan tried to make contact with the man, and the man responded that he recognized Kira and noted that she had a bounty on her. Slam then grabbed Kira and threw her up toward the ceiling, but she did not quite make it close enough to be caught in the ceiling's gravity. She did, however, get close enough to strike with Oathsbane and pull this masked man down with her to the ground below. Unfortunately, they both landed on Burgerfist and knocked him unconscious (Silver left). After a bit of questioning and managing to get the flute back, the man who claimed to go by "The Hunter" slashed out and broke the orb Kira was holding. The room filled with Darkness and everyone in the room saw visions of what they most fear. Kira saw herself go up against the last opponent she fought in the arena--an opponent against whom she had lost badly. Soft and Quiet saw a figure standing in front of a flaming background point a finger at her and say, "You did this!" Gillen saw himself sitting alone at a campfire--an outcast from the ranger corps, disgraced. Slam saw his parents tell him that they never loved him and that they did everything for his brother, Slam Burgerthroat. The Hunter saw his mask fall off and other people point and laugh at him. (The party members could see the others' fears as well.) Soft and Quiet recovered and managed to dispell the fears, but the darkness remained. But Gillen could hear the footsteps and despite the darkness managed to hamstring the fleeing bounty hunter. Kira seemed a bit out of it, but Gilan's fast shooting lasted long enough that Soft and Quiet managed to lull him to sleep. They tied him up and began questioning him. He told him that deeper in the caves, there exists a portal that leads somewhere else and he was trying to escape to it. Some goblins were paying him for the flute and Kira happened to be a bounty that they wanted. He refused to give his name, and the others decided that they would bring to the Wheezers to be tried. Kira got lost on her way out of the cave and ran into an old goblin who summoned some clones that Kira fought off before the main one fled. It did, however, drop a scroll in its haste. Kira collected it and managed to find her way out of the cave. She used her flute to find one and yelled back for the others to head back. Gillen and Soft & Quiet managed to drag Slam out of the cave and the group headed back to the Wheezer Town. At the Wheezer Town, it was decided that The Hunter would be imprisoned in a large glass cage over a deep deep deep pit until he had atoned. When the party asked when that would be, the response was "Wheezer will know." This, however, was not a satisfactory answer from them and the wheezers replied that their last enemies were imprisoned in a place with a different meaning of time. The group figured this meant the Wheezers worked with others to imprison the Skaven long ago. The group revealed that the Skaven were free and the Wheezers seemed concerned. Still, they weren't convinced that this was right, so they convinced the Wheezers that they should let their prisoner be rehabilitated with Gilan as the Parole Officer. They agreed and let out cacophonous applause that made Nick fall unconscious. By this point, Soft and Quiet was barely retaining consciousness. With the return of the flute, the adventurers responsible were paid with 10 gold--five for the flute and five for the prisoner. And with Wheezer's help, began their trek home--dragging Slam, Nick, and the hunter behind them. Kira showed Soft and Quiet the scroll that was recovered, and Soft and quiet roughly managed to translate it as "They were here at some point. That is where this place's magic comes from. I want them. The Northern Stones of Rainbow Power will be mine!" Boat Heist Summary, Vladimir Spoppoppovich told the group about a mangrove swamp that suddenly appeared and a ship from the ropogon that had sailed north through it it. The group conjured a magical ship that talked like speedy buggy and was very annoying and intercepted the boat. the boat was crewed by a captain and his crew of zombies, the party killed the zombies and the captain. Vali put the crew and the captain at peace with the drowned god. Soft and Quiet took the captains hat, and became the new "captain" and owner of the captain's parrot Polly and also explained to it the concept of mortality. They also discovered a very large anti-magic crystal, several rare samples of metal, and other valuable goods. While trying to summon winds to take them home due to several despairs a gale force wind and whirl pool were summoned. While esaping they were aided by some "mermaids" who got them back to shore so that they could escape.